Freakshow
Frederich Isak Showenhower, more commonly known as Freakshow, is a villain in Danny Phantom. He is voiced by Jon Cryer. History Freakshow is the ringmaster of the Circus Gothica, and comes from a long line of ghost-obsessives. His family has the largest-known knowledge of ghostly artifacts. Control Freaks Freakshow first appeared in the episode "Control Freaks," where he opens a circus called the Circus Gothica in Amity Park which Sam loves. The performers in the circus are actually ghosts that are on a crime spree, held under Freakshow's command by a special staff. The staff is Freakshow's main weapon in this episode and is so powerful that even a picture of the staff makes a ghost weak and willing to do the bearer's bidding. (For more information, see "Crystal Ball Staff.") Danny accidentally catches sight of the staff when he sees an ad for the Circus Gothica and ends up in Freakshow's command, stealing money for him and becoming a performer in his circus. He is saved by Sam, who manages to return him to the hero he truly is. Danny subsequently rescues Sam, destroying the staff in the process. Following the staff's destruction, Danny and most of the formerly controlled ghosts (except Lydia, the tattoo ghost lady) confront Freakshow, trapping him in his own stolen goods until the police can arrest him. Reality Trip Freakshow reappears as the main antagonist in "Reality Trip." In this episode, the Guys in White have captured Lydia, using her to get Freakshow to talk about the Reality Gauntlet, which he does. Freakshow tricks the Guys in White into giving him the Reality Gauntlet and he uses it to escape with Lydia. He then attacks Danny at Casper High's "School's Out!" Dumpty Humpty concert. Danny, Sam, and Tucker use the Gauntlet's defense mechanism to transport three critical gems from the gauntlet, making it useless. Freakshow escapes with help from Lydia, but not before revealing Danny's secret identity to the entire school and Amity Park media. Nursing his wounds, Freakshow comes up with a plan to get all three gems back by kidnapping the parents of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Freakshow forces Danny, Sam, and Tucker to retrieve the three gems in exchange for their families' lives, giving them three days to do so. After Danny and friends succeed, Freakshow double-crosses Danny and retakes the Reality Gauntlet, giving himself control over all reality. In a deadly attempt at showmanship, Freakshow gives Danny the chance to save the lives of his friends and family from a roller coaster filled with deathtraps. Informed by Jazz that Freakshow suffers from "ghost envy," Danny, in an attempt to defeat Freakshow, taunts Freakshow and makes him jealous of Danny's ghost powers. Outraged, Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet to transform himself into a ghost. This allows Danny to capture him in the Fenton Thermos. Danny then uses the Reality Gauntlet to undo Freakshow's madness and to rewrite reality so that his secret identity was never revealed. Danny uses the gauntlet to turn Freakshow human again and gives him back to the Guys in White. Despite Danny's reality rewrite, Freakshow's lack of a blank expression suggests he may actually still know Danny's secret identity. Phantom Planet Freakshow makes a cameo in "Phantom Planet" as a ghost. This is likely an error, as Freakshow is human. Appearance Freakshow has pale chalky-white "anemic""Reality Trip skin, is bald, and has red eyes. He wears red lipstick and black eyeliner, has yellow teeth, and has an abnormally long pointed nose. He wears ringmaster attire consisting of a red unitard, a black vest and bow tie, and black boots with red buckles. He also wears a long dark gray jacket with three red buttons on each cuff and a red stripe near the bottom trim of the jacket. Freakshow's accessories include a small black bowler hat with a red stripe, a triangular red earring (a.k.a the power source for the Reality Gauntlet) on his right ear, and black gloves. Personality A charismatic performer, Freakshow is a smooth-talking man of drama and showsmanship, seeing the world as a circus with him as its ringmaster. A glutton for power and attention, he is a controlling, vindictive man who does whatever he can to get what he wants. He claims to love ghosts, as his family has worked with them for generations. However, he truly hates them, only using them as minions, and exhibits an obvious jealousy toward ghosts and their powers, throwing tantrums and fits of rage whenever he is "upstaged" by them. He feels that his family, his audience, and even he himself likes ghosts more than they like him. This envy fuels his desire to acquire even more power, but is also a great weakness (giving Danny the chance to tease him into a losing position in "Reality Trip"). Relationships Lydia Lydia is more than a mere assistant or sidekick to Freakshow. It is hinted that the two have, or had, a romantic relationship despite Freakshow being a human. Danny Phantom Freakshow sees Danny as his main enemy. He wants revenge for being sent to prison, and kidnapped Danny's family as a scheme to get the reality gems back. After Danny sent him to prison again, it is most likely that Freakshow's desire for revenge has only increased. Jazz Fenton Despite being enemies and Freakshow attempting to kill her along with the rest of Danny's friends, family, and friends' families on the deathtrap-filled roller coaster, Jazz Fenton appears to be the only person Freakshow seems to respect. Their relationship is based on their common ghost envy, though Jazz's is not as bad as Freakshow's. Because of their common envy, Jazz is empathetic to him. Powers and Abilities *'Knowledge of Ghostly Artifacts': His family has the largest-known knowledge of ghostly artifacts. This also gives him an impressive knowledge of how they function, being able to operate the Reality Gauntlet and its gems within moments and has even written a book about them. Equipment *'Crystal Ball Staff (formerly)': In "Control Freaks," Freakshow uses his circus as a distraction so that his minions can rob banks and jewelry stores. In this episode, Freakshow used his family heirloom called the Crystal Ball Staff. With the crystal ball staff, Freakshow can mind control ghosts and half-ghosts to be his minions. He was able to use a form of clairvoyance to see his mind controled minnion Danny Phantom. Once hypnotized, he commands them to perform at Circus Gothica as well as steal money and goods for him. After Danny destroys his staff relasing his contorl over the ghost he had under it mind control spell., Freakshow no longer has this ability. *'Reality Gauntlet (formerly)': Later, in "Reality Trip," Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet and its gems to turn Danny's world into a circus nightmare. Using the Reality Gauntlet, Freakshow became the self-proclaimed "Ringmaster of All Reality" until Danny defeated him and destroyed the Gauntlet. However Freakshow didn't know the sequence (form, fantasy, form, life, fantasy, power source) to control all reality. It has a defense mechanism when you touch a gem and think of a location you want it to go. S01e20 Freakshow introduction.gif|Freakshow's Crystal Ball Staff S02M03 Freakshow observing the gauntlet.png|Reality Gauntlet S02M03 Freakshow and the completed gauntlet.jpg S02M03 Freakshow as a ghost.png Render- Freakshow.jpg S01e20 Freakshow and his staff.gif S01e20 Freakshow full body.png|Freakshow using Clairvoyance to spy on Danny Phantom Freakshow turning danny into jelly.jpg Reality Warping Freakshow 2.jpg S01e20 Freakshow introduction.gif Sightings Quotes Control Freaks *"Cross over to the dark side..." *"Greetings fellow outcasts. I am Freakshow, your master of ceremony." *"Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre world of Circus Gothica!" *"Show them your true colors - and when I say colors, I mean all black." Reality Trip *"Ah, the Guys in White, top secret ghost catchers who can't actually catch ghosts." *"The Reality Gauntlet!... Never heard of it." *"And Freakshow said: let there be life!" *"Freeze? If you insist!" *"Au contraire. That's French for, 'I'll bet this hurts!'" *"We must flee! But...dramatically!" *"I will not be upstaged by ghosts!" *I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY! Trivia *He is similar to Nosferatu in dress and appearance. *Freakshow has the honor of being the only fully human villain of the series (Valerie and the Guys in White are more like anti-heroes). *Although Freakshow is not really a ghost, in "Reality Trip" he had a ghostly aura just like the other ghosts in the series. *He is the third villain to try to kill Danny's family and friends, the first being Vlad Plasmius, and the second being Dark Danny. *The reason why he is so pale is because he is anemic, as revealed in "Reality Trip." *The circumstances of Danny's defeat of Freakshow in "Reality Trip" are similar to the circumstances that allowed Aladdin to defeat Jafar in the Disney film, as both cases featured the hero tricking a powerful villain into transforming into a fundamentally more powerful form that nevertheless possessed a crucial weakness that the hero could exploit (Freakshow becoming a ghost allowed Danny to trap him in the Fenton Thermos, and Jafar becoming a genie condemned him to be trapped inside a lamp). Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Movie antagonists Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Humans Category:Ghosts